


Fall in Love

by DorkSeverus04



Series: WR in 69 minutes [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, mini song fic, unedited and unbeta'd, whiterose 69 minute challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Weiss discovers a talent as well as a secret that she didn't expect from her partner.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR in 69 minutes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Fall in Love

Weiss grumbled as she looked around the school for her partner. She wasn’t in the library, classes, not even at the workshop! With a heavy sigh, she decided to go back towards her room to rest for a bit before studying by herself.

“She said that she’d study with me today, that imprudent little--” Weiss growled then stopped when she heard a familiar voice coming from inside the dorm room. “I just checked there…”

The white haired woman pressed her ear against the door and heard the person that she was looking for. Weiss was about to barge in but stopped when she heard what Ruby was doing, or rather…  _ singing _ .

“ _ Take my hand, take my whole life too… Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you _ .”

Slowly, Weiss opened the door and snuck inside. There, she saw Ruby with her headphones on and looking out the window with a far away look. 

“ _ Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be… _ ” Ruby started to sound quiet. “ _ Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too… For I can't help falling in love with you… Oh, for I can't help falling in love... with... you… _ ” The brunette sighed as she closed her eyes. “I love you, Weiss.”

Weiss blushed when she heard the confession and stepped up to take Ruby’s hand into hers. 

“GAH!” Ruby jumped at the touch and threw her headphones off, blushing madly seeing Weiss next to her with a blush as well. “H-How long were you there?!”

“Long enough to say…” Weiss kissed Ruby’s cheek. “What am I supposed to do? Just sit here and not fall in love with you?”

“I-- Wha--?!” Ruby stumbled back onto Weiss’ bed in shock. “Y-You really mean…?!”

Weiss rolled her eyes as she sat next to her. “I do. Now don’t make me say it again. We have a lot of things to cover before next week’s test.”

“Awww…” Ruby pouted and hid behind her cloak. “...I love you.”

“Don’t think that saying that would get you out of studying!” Weiss scolded but kissed Ruby on the forehead. “But… I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Am I ever gonna stop writing these challenges when half asleep? Probably not. Hoped that y'all enjoyed!


End file.
